Fire and Fire?
by Yong-Mi
Summary: Somehow the Bladebreakers managed to stumble upon Naruto's world...and all of a sudden, this summer would be the unforgettable. Someone is pulling the strings as the Suzaku himself reveals his identity to the Uchiha. RxR
1. Upon Arrival

Hil: Oh…my first fic. Hope you likie! You'll probably know who I am by the way I write but then again.

I solely do not own anything of the cartoon shows, just the plot and maybe some OCs that may come along.

Summary: Beautiful Disaster. Two words to describe two guys who Hiromi meets on this 'vacation.' Kai had sworn secrecy to this syndicate he had worked for and now he meets his own status and competes, thinking that he's after Kai's girl and the other guy protect and preventing his flower from ever falling in love with Kai. More of the mystery unveils itself…so read on and please review.

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 1: Getting There

---

Slowly…just slowly he opened his crimson eyes from his short slumber.

"Kai?" a voice called his name.

His vision was still a blur but he could figure from the brown, yellow and green of the blur, that it was Hiromi hauling him out of the bed. His covers had been pulled down and he was wearing a white shirt and black boxers.

"Come on Kai! We're going to be late!" Hiromi pulled on his arm.

"Hn…" he said dreamily, half asleep. He looked so handsome, dishevelled hair, clothes and everything. Hiromi blushed madly, 'KAI!'

Kai diverted his sleepy gaze to his alarm clock. Five thirty. What was this girl up to? It was only a stupid vacation to the China to get some air. What was so fun about that?

"Go away," Kai said, "You are really annoying." He pulled his covers and turned himself away from Hilary.

"Ok…" Hiromi said sadly. She sat beside him on his queen-sized bed, in one of the dojo's guest rooms. Annoying. That was what she was.

'_I made her feel bad again. Damn it! Why does she cause so much guilt? We're only friends, comrades…other words that mean the same as friend.'_

Then there was a small hint of doubt flickered inside him.

'_Aren't we?' _

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry so stop being sad, I hate seeing you unhappy."

"It's alright," she sighed plopping down the bed next to him. She was THAT comfortable to lie down next to him! His heart skipped a beat… It worried Kai a little yet his heart seemed to jump for joy.

"Can you get up now please?" Hiromi asked, poking his back with her delicate fingers. She kept doing it, tickling Kai. With a whiny groan he got up and left his bed, "Happy?" he asked a bit dazed.

"You're ticklish!" Hiromi beamed sitting up the bed. "And we have a long way ahead so speeded it up Kai-kun."

'_Kai-kun? What am I, his girlfriend?' _

Kai took his shirt off in front of Hiromi who nearly fainted of his well-built body.

"I'll let you get changed," Hiromi's face turned into deep shade crimson as sweat trickled down her cheeks.

"Is it too hot in this room?" Kai asked.

"N-no," she stuttered. Hiromi couldn't look back at him as she shivered. She reached for the doorknob and twisted it.

'_It's just you.'_

Kai quirked an eyebrow, _'What's up with her?'_

Hiromi leaned against the wall next to his door.

'_Bad bad Hiromi. He's just so hot! I can't tell my feelings…I'm afraid to lose him and have my heart broken. There are so many girls out there. I just hope THIS vacation won't ruin anything!'_

---

Hiromi had packed her things…

'_CDs…lip gloss, shoes for running, socks, underwear…bras, I have to hide this from everyone…pads, shirts, pants, shorts, capris, hm…more lip gloss! Oh what the heck, the whole make-up kit…' _

She also packed the picture of the Bladebreakers taken a year ago, gloves and the one she even kept if she ever decided beyblading…a black pair of gloves with cut out fingers. She closed the bag with a long zip and sat on the bed of the guest room to think more of the vacation!

'_They told me it was some sort of vacationing areas of different elements…whatever that means. As long as Daichi is a different hotel room, I'm good.'_

There was a loud knock at the door and a stern call, "Hiromi! We have to go!"

Kai, the Asshole. Yet he's so special in ways more than one.

With a loud reply, she lifted her duffel bag and hurried to the door.

"I'm here Kai-kun!" Hiromi presented herself at the door way.

"Good," Kai said carrying her bag with his.

There, they exited the dojo with the others. Kai had taken the liberty to take Hiromi to the airport in his car. Takao took Daichi with him and Max went with Rei. Kai placed the key and the car started and immediately he fastened his seat belts and floored it. Hiromi held dearly for her life on the arms of the front seat.

'_I'm going to die!'_

"What else did they say about the place where we're going?" he asked as he set the left signals on turning to a street. A street that will take them to the airport in fifteen minutes at his speed.

"We need kunai knives."

He nearly reached for the brakes, "_kunai_ knives?"

"Good for cutting things and excellent as a defensive weapon," Hiromi memorized the whole pamphlet on the whole vacation. She was a tactician, nothing but brains.

It was another stop on the stoplight. He reached for his boot and took a kunai knife. It was a small knife with a spearhead, and a rounded end with a hole where an entire finger can slip through the ring. The handle was bound in thin strips of cloth.

"That's a kunai knife," Hiromi said. He carefully handed it to her.

"Where did you get it?" Hiromi asked examining the knife.

"I found it," Kai lied as he focused onto the road.

Hiromi looked at it with awe, "I've heard of this."

'_I just can't remember,'_ Hiromi thought as she searched through her mind.

"We have to turn around," Kai said as he drove.

"What? No Kai-kun! You can't do that! Why? I've worked so hard!" Hiromi almost yelled.

Regretful, Kai kept driving to the airport. He swore secrecy. If she ever found out, she and the others will be killed. He needed the power and he's so close to it, it can't slip through his fingers.

Hiromi noticed that he hadn't turned around like he said he would.

'_Why didn't he want to go?' _

She eyed the kunai knife. What was Kai doing with this weapon? It has been used before. She could tell by the ruffled cloth of the handle. She traced her delicate index finger along the blade.

"Careful, it's shar-"

"Ow!" Hiromi whimpered feeling blood came out of her index finger.

"Too late," he mushroom sighed. "Just stop playing with it."

Hiromi sucked on her bloody finger and Kai sighed heavily again.

They pulled onto a stop at the airport. Kai got out taking the car keys with him as he took out the baggage from the trunk of his BMW car.

"Thanks Kai-kun," Hiromi blushed as he handed her two bags and one around her shoulder. Kai nodded.

"Kai-kun!" a red-haired young man called, who overheard Hiromi.

'_Dumbass,' _Hiromi glared at Yuri who backtracked.

"Control your girlfriend!"

"Shut up, Yuri," Kai threw the car keys with one hand at Yuri.

"Yay," he cheered as he caught it perfectly.

"Scratch it and I'll rub your face against the road when I get back," Kai threatened closing the trunk of the car.

"Die in a plane crash…no offense," he looked at Hiromi who scowled back.

She slowly whispered to him, "You're just lucky you're friends with Kai. If you weren't, you wouldn't be breathing right now you miserable git. I'll be breathing down your neck while skewer you like a pig with a knife."

Uh oh.

Kai and Hiromi left. He flashed a smirk at Yuri after Hiromi's death threat.

"If this wasn't a BMW, I'd kick it right now," Yuri muttered leaning against the blue car.

Both Kai and Hiromi met with Takao, Daichi, Rei, and Max. Kyouju had to pass this one. He was needed in the noodle shop. Together, they boarded the plane and headed for China, the country of Fire. They didn't know that though. Rei thought he was on a ride home.

He sat with Hiromi on the aisle seat and felt the pressure as the plane ascended to the sky.

The plane had finally risen up to 35,000 feet above ground and it has been an hour since the take off. The flight attendant had handed them tea and Kai took one since he, believe it or not, felt sick to his gut. Hiromi took one and didn't drink it. Perhaps she only did it out of courtesy.

'_This is all too familiar,'_ Kai thought deeply. The flight attendants looked familiar and the passengers. He yawned. Maybe he was being paranoid again. God he needed sleep. The last few moments he saw was Hiromi's devastated look in her eyes and the flight attendant with the phone who gave the tea cup in her hands. Kai slowly drifted away from his consciousness.

'_She drugged me…'_

"He's on his way," the flight attendant whispered.

"Kai-kun!" Hiromi yelled.

---

Kakashi-sensei and his students were on their break from their long training up the mountains.

They were just informed of the six tourists coming to the Hidden Leaf Village and Kakashi's Team 7 were chosen to become their tour guides and were forced to protect these people. Tourists were important to the villagers, in other words, money was vital to them.

"Who are these people coming?" Naruto asked, slurping the ramen noodles into his mouth.

"The village leader said they were tourists willing to become ninjas over the summer," the pink haired girl, named Sakura, replied. Sakura held her ramen bowl on both sides, protecting it from Naruto.

"And they expect _that_ to happen in two months? Those amateurs," the black-haired one, Sasuke, snorted. He dug his chopsticks into his bowl. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sat in one row while their teacher read one of the handy novels he brought with him.

Sakura wanted to protest but her inner self stopped her.

'_HELL NO! SAKURA DON'T DO IT! Sasuke-kun will think that you're a wimp!' _her inner self yelled.

She kept quiet and watched as her long-time frenetic crush blew on his spoon.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

End of chapter

---

Hil: Did you like it? Please review if you want me to continue. You know the countries China etc…they're made up so I don't want serious Naruto fans flame me about that.


	2. Birds Caught in a Web

Kag: Thank you for the reviews! A certain author edited this chapter. She's almost a big-shot but I have a long way to go! She is my ex co-writer and my alter ego.

Nameless author: Hey! I am not!

Chapter 2: Birds Caught In a Web

_

* * *

Silence._

_He saw a huge spider web,glisteningof the raindrops that fellovernight in the sun. It hung on a tree branch, away from danger and sets a trap for the spider's prey. _

'_A spider's web?' Kai thought as he stood on the road, looking up the tall tree. _

_Warily, he glanced around his surroundings…_

_It looked of a village that he has never been in. The houses lay quiet and all he could hear were the rustling of the trees and whispers of the wind. Quiet, too quiet to be a ghost town, he thought as he took a cautious step on the paved road. _

_As he stepped his foot down, suddenly, he felt his feet stuck around a thick, clear thread. And Kai realized that he was in a web himself! Soon, he heard cries of help, but he too was weak and helpless to escape from the trap. _

"Quit playing with the spider's web," a man yelled at a small child who threw rocks at it.

He fluttered his eyes open then blinked again, "Hn?" Kai sat up in shock, panting and covered in beads of sweat. Those cries were too familiar…

His head was on Hiromi's lap the whole time he was asleep. Hiromi opened her eyes and stared dreamily at him, "You're awake."

"Where are we?" Kai asked, massaging his forehead.

"In the village, where else?" Hiromi giggled. She rubbed her scarlet eyes.Carefully, he eyed his surroundings...the tree stood behind him, with the same spider's web...in the same place.

"Ok, how did I get here?" Kai asked, ruffling his tousled hair.

Hiromi sat on the park bench while Kai slept the whole hour away after Ray dragged him from the airport.

"Ray carried you," Takao said as he watched both Kai and Hilary sleep on the bench and the rest of their luggage. Silence filled the air taking its sweet time, pissing Hiromi off. Max and Rei were asleep also, exhausted from carrying the baggage. Takao was the only left awake to watch over them.

"Where are our guides?" Kai asked looking around the people and shops. He hated the silence between them.

"They're late!" Hiromi huffed.

"SOUND NINJAS!" a villager yelled from far away. The rest of the people around Takao, Kai and Hiromi all scrambled in fear and into their homes. Max and Rei woke up in shock.

"What's going on?" Max asked, watching the people run. A little girl tripped, Rei rushed to her and helped the tyke get up.

"Your leg is bleeding," Ray said to the little girl. '_What did she trip on?'_

"Ninjas?" Hiromi asked in shock. '_Ninjas,' _Kai kept quiet and simply took the kunai knife hidden on his boot and got ready to fight. He came in front of Hiromi as he heard the rustling of the trees near them. Three figures jumped out one by one. The first was a pink-haired short-haired girl who instantly questioned, "Are you the tourists?"

Hiromi nodded in fear. The second figure that jumped out was a raven haired boy with fierce onyx eyes. Hiromi noticed his good looks in an instant and blushed. Kai snorted and glared at Sasuke. He knew perfectly who the ninja was…Uchiha Sasuke. He was widely heard in the headquarters and so was Hiwatari Kai.

'Hiwatari Kai,' Sasuke sneered at the slate-haired boy. 'What is HE doing in the Leaf Village and in the Fire Country?'

Sakura noticed Kai's appearance and nearly fainted. He had to be a ninja. '_A really evil shinobi, just like Sasuke…_' Sakura thought. The last one who emerged from the trees was a blonde, Naruto.

"I'm here to save the day-"

"Save it, Naruto," Sasuke cut in.

Screams of women and children were heard as numerous men attacked homes. Hiromi and Sakura gasped and shook in fear. Kai and the rest stifled their gasps as the place quieted down, they saw some of the ninja who came out with blood on their fists.

"We have to get out of here," Sasuke insisted turning towards the group.

"Sakura, take them and you to safety. Naruto and I will stay here," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto, stubborn as always whined, "Since when did you become boss?"

"Just shut up, loser," Sasuke said flatly. "No one else will fight against them."

"Military service, dumbass? Don't tell me that you've forgotten?" Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't. But you seemed to be preoccupied to realize that they are all in the Wind Country in a war and only a few of the troops are left here. Those troops are up north, only the chuniin, jounin and the other genin are left here and I'm not planning to miss the fun," he smirked.

"Dumbass," Sasuke's grin grew, ticking Naruto off.

Naruto exploded, "Sasuke, do you want to fight here and now?"

"No thanks," Sasuke said boldly, "we're under attack."

"I don't care!" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded him. "Leave him alone or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

The blonde silenced, sulking. The rest of the group, except Sasuke, gave him a weird look. O.O

Kai just kept his mouth shut. If he ever revealed that he was a genin, his friends will be in jeopardy and the deal is off. Kai can't kill any ninja in front of his friends, especially not in front of Hiromi.

Sakura grimaced, '_Not good. Sasuke will be hurt! Naruto too! I can't let Sasuke get killed again!' _

She suppressed herself. Sasuke was strong enough to defend himself in battle and had, in the past, defeated the strongest enemies. The sound ninjas were nothing compared to a Uchiha clan member. Sakura still felt afraid. She can't bear it if Sasuke leaves again since he mentioned he was only staying for a short period of time. And if he does leave…how will it take until he comes back?

'_Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura…So they're our guides. They look very young, around our age. I was expecting a little older than we were. And how come the pamphlet hadn't mentioned anything about attacks going on the village?' _Hiromi felt herself being pulled by the wrist into safety.

"Quit zoning out Hiromi!" Kai yelled at her. _'Come to think of it, I think we're in the wrong place!' _Hiromi frowned and panicked. How was she going to break the news to her friends? Kai pulled on her hand as they ran.

"AH!" her leg suddenly caught something that made her stumble across the road. Kai pulled her up and noticed a scratch right across the lower part of her leg. Hiromi shook the pain off and continued to stand up.

Her blood dripped from something…a string or thread of some sort…

Kai eyed Hiromi, "Are you-"

"Yeah," Hiromi beamed, brushing her skirt. Kai wrapped his hand around hers tight and they both ran.

They soon arrived to a building filled with young children wearing the same weird head gear with the metal plate in the center, etched with a weird symbol as Hiromi noticed. All the children eyed the whole team since they appeared weird; they weren't dressed in traditional ninja clothing and looked terribly foreign except for Ray. The building appeared to be a school, with numerous classroom and children.

Uneasy, Hiromi smiled at Sakura, "Where are we?"

"The Ninja Academy," Sakura replied, trying to recover from the running.

"Oh great, I'm spending time in a school again after being there everyday for eleven months!" Takao said grumpily.

"Now stay here. I'm going back." Sakura turned to ran when Max called,

"Didn't the guy a minute ago told you to stay here?"

She turned to the blonde, beaming, and replied, "I know. I just want to give Sasuke a hand."

His mouth suddenly had a mind of its own. Kai, without thinking, called after Sakura, "I'm coming with you."

"No Kai, you'll get hurt!" Hiromi cried in protest, grabbing his arm.

"It's not the first time," Kai took the kunai Hiromi had with his own and caught up with Sakura. He raised his hand up for a moment and continued to run.

* * *

"So…are you really a ninja?" Sakura asked as they both ran. 

"Hn, what made you think that?" Kai replied. Two men were dead ahead, armed with a huge Fuuma Shuriken and one held a katana. They were only halfway from where the team had been before the attack. Sakura stopped dead at her tracks; the men looked deadly and intended to do something far more than kill people. Both of them eyed the pink-haired female with a sneer as she bravely, she took her kunai out and stood still, ready to fight.

Kai stood still and whispered, "Kai." Behind Sakura, he did the hand-seals of the genjutsu and one ninja lost his Shuriken. Sakura gasped, 'Cancellation Jutsu. Kai really is a ninja!'

Suddenly, Kai felt his body froze in the spot.

'_I-I…can't move!' _He was under a jutsu effect placed on him. Straining, his arms moved and soon his fingers. He had enough energy to move his hands to do hand-seals.

The two men charged to them at great speed.

'_This jutsu requires so much charka, I just can't miss,' _Kai deeply thought.

"Kai! They're coming at us!" Sakura yelled fearfullyDesperately, Sakura threw her kunai but missed one of the opponents' head. Kai stayed motionless as his eyes were closed. His kunai weren't seen or handy.

Sakura panicked, '_Sasuke-kun!' _

"Lousy timing for being a klutz," a voice called to Sakura as he grabbed her by the waist and leapt to safety, on one of the concrete walls that stood around a house. In that same second, Kai did the hand seals of the jutsu and his plum coloured orbs changed into two purple slits.

The two men stopped on their heels and screamed in terror. Numerous black snakes come out from their sleeves of their ninja uniforms, hissing and grappling with their arms. The ninjas struggled to fight the jutsu, using their katana and barely cutting the snakes on their arms. Soon after, some snakes began to travel up to their necks, choking them and dropping their swords. They howled in horror as the snakes' fangs dug deep into their arms and neck, letting blood out…slaying both of them.

'_So, he has learned the skill,' _Sasuke thought, _'the Shadow Snake Hand.'_

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Looking up to her saviour, she nearly fainted or even died for that matter.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered, "You came…" Sakura noticed his wounds and the needles he had on his chest and arms, '_Some of them were from the Hidden Mist…' _

"You're hurt," Sakura eyed him.

"Don't cry," Sasuke said in advance, almost a beg for her. In disbelief, she pouted at him, "I wasn't going to!" He quirked a brow in incredulity, the pink-haired medic sighed and admitted, "Okay, I was about to." She avoided his doubt gaze, embarrassed.

"Hey you lovebirds! Not that you mind but we're surrounded!" Kai yelled at them both. Sasuke paused and glanced around, they were, at least by twenty men. Each ninja wielded a weapon, prepared to kill. Suddenly Sasuke and the others felt something around their arms and legs…clear strings. Sakura struggled to move and whispered, "Sasuke-kun!"

Kai felt the clear string tighten around his biceps and thighs. Soon, the string will tear through his clothes and into his skin. Eventually, it will cut him into tiny little pieces.

"Stay back," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and tried to back away from Sasuke. Kai pulled a sword from his fallen enemies and stuck it on the ground near him. He was glad that none of his friends could see him now.

As if on cue, Sasuke and Kai did hand seals and appeared as if they were the exact signs of the Chinese zodiac.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" the boys yelled in unison. Both boys were covered in flames and sent beams of fire all ninjas who held the strings and the rest of the men. The fire revealed that the whole village was tangled with the clear thread, bonded around the trees, light posts, houses…everything!

Soon, Sakura realized that the whole road ahead where the park bench sat still was free from the web. Those torurists were sitting in the heart of the web. They were unaware of the trap set out for the villagers of the Konoha. Sakura should've seen it coming…but it was so inconspicuous, so well hidden, no one could have seen it.

Sasuke fell on his knees as his energy slowly drew away from him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, pulling to get to him.

'_Damn it,' _Sasuke thought. _'The threads are still here!' _The strings had tightened onto his skin, drawing blood.

'_I have to get Sakura and that twit out of here.' _

He glanced at his team member and friend. Wearily, she looked up, meeting eyes with his obsidian ones with a somnolent glint. Sakura glanced to the side. Sasuke followed her eyes and noticed her bare porcelain arms had been deeply gashed by the strings wrapped around them. Sasuke drew his scornful gaze on her legs and they, too, were bleeding, for she stood on her pool of blood.

'_Sakura can't die!'_

"Sakura," he called in a whisper.

'_I've never lost this much blood…' _Sakura's vision of Sasuke blurred and her body numbed.

"Hang on Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, trying to reach her, but no avail. _'Naruto! Where are you?'_

Her lips tugged into a helpless smile, '_I'll hold on a little longer…'_

Sakura's jade-coloured eyes closed shut and her body gave out lifeless. The strings held her up on her feet, like a puppet. Who would do this! Sasuke felt rage rise up in his heart and his head burned in turmoil.

Kai used his kunai to cut from the strings that imprisoned him. Taking the sword, he jumped up and used the katana to slice the strings off of Sasuke and Sakura. Instantly, Sasuke caught her in his arms. Holding her, Sasuke gazed down to her face and felt responsible.

"We'll have to get out, now!" Kai exclaimed, motioning Sasuke to go. _'If that thread is around the village, then it must be back in the Academy! Shit! The dream!' _

Cutting the strings with his katana, he ran ahead of the Sharingan user who piggy-backed the bleeding Sakura. Soon recognizing the blood-stained string where Hiromi had tripped on, he angrily slit it, like cutting hair or throats back when he was to assassinate great leaders.

Sasuke felt her blood soaked legs…was he touching her legs? Sasuke's face reddened. What was he thinking? Sakura was injured! But if she ever realized that he was…, she'd kill him for sure…

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt being carried.

"N-ng…where's-"

Sasuke's face froze.

"Don't talk, we're almost there," he muttered blankly. Sasuke felt relieved that she had finally woken up. Now Naruto must be still with Kakashi and the others. Good. No interruptions from him for a while.

Sakura smiled, and strained to heal herself.

* * *

Kai kicked the door open and found the children and his friends were all right! Hiromi rushed to him as she quickly spotted the first scratch on his arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him to an embrace. 

Takao and the others bombarded him with questions about the ninjas.

"What happened out there?"

"Yeah! I want to know!"

Kai's eye twitched in disbelief and the fact he was friends with idiots.

Rei, a bit more mature than the others, approached his tour guide.

"Are you going to be fine?" Rei asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Sasuke looked down. _'Sakura isn't.'_Rei noticed the pink-haired girl in Sasuke's arms, which reminded him of Mariah.

The neko-jin sensed and noticed Sakura's condition. Rei sent Sasuke a sympathetic smile, "She'll be fine."

Sasuke glared at him, which reminded Rei of Kai.

"You have little faith in me, Sasuke," she strained to say. Sakura's eyes opened as tears began to come out.

Sasuke stifled a gasp and said nothing. _'How did she-hey! Don't you cry then die on me, Sakura!' _

His gaze softened at her as his mask of no emotion slowly fell off.

'_I'm sorry.'

* * *

_

All jutsu are real in this chapter and future chapters. 

Katon Housenka no Jutsu- Phoenix Fire Jutsu

Kagari: How was that? Thanks for reading! And also, tell me if I need to stop the fic and don't you flame me, that's just evil…I should know! Review please; I want to prove to my other writer that I am THE better half!


	3. Climbing Trees

Kag: AHAHA Hell. This fic is for fun! I'm tired of being serious all the time. Yes, I kind of realized all of the mistakes I've made in this chapter. I edited it, no worries.

Beyblade/Naruto Crossover: you'll understand why soon enough…

Disclaimer: Beyblade and Naruto rightfully belong to the creators and I completely disown them. Also the upcoming theory is not mine. I repeat, not mine. This story is simply to compliment on that particular theory (thank you by the way whoever established it). However, the plot is mine…so no ideas! It may also interfere with the time skip…so, heh… It's AU.

Chapter 3: Climbing Trees

* * *

Sasuke sat on a chair next to the bed where Sakura lay peacefully, dead to the world and impeccable. He had seven stitches on his arm, sprained knee, flesh wounds and few bandages here and there, but in all (in a ninja's perspective), he was fine.

Intently he watched her chest rising and then stooping down again. '_Sakura…we're here.'_

For a moment, he glanced at the blonde who had fallen asleep the whole night while on watch. _'Some lookout ninja you are, Naruto,' _sickly, he thought, glaring at the blonde. Later, he turned his attention back to the medic. _'How am I supposed to teach those amateurs simple battle skills without you? You have to recover Sakura. You just have to!' _he thought long and hard and glanced at tube attached on her hand linking to a small dextrose sack filled with the dark red blood.

"Is she awake?" suddenly a brunette asked in a small voice.

Sasuke glared and watched the innocent girl as she felt her band aid on her wrist. "Well…is she?"

"Ng…" Sakura mumbled. "Who's there?"

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed.

"Guys, she's awake!" Hiromi squealed.

Naruto's blue eyelids cracked open and completely unaware of company. His head spun around the room, a sharp kunai in hand and ready to attack. "WHO'S THERE? I'LL KILL YOU!"

Takao raced into the room with the rest of the group, cheering. Lastly, Kai entered the room, carrying a basket full of fruit, a cantaloupe, a watermelon, some strawberries, apples and tomatoes...which deserved one of Kai's confused looks. Tomatoes? _'What the fuck?' _

"Naruto, you loser, _shut up_!" Sasuke grumbled. He quickly gave an angry punch on Naruto's head which resulted to a very visible lump. Sasuke described it as a playful punch…but painful.

In the distant alcoves of her groggy mind, Sakura Haruno heard a yelp of pain. Her own? No it couldn't be, she thought, that's Naruto. Cringing, she felt as if a jackhammer was boring a hole into the back of her skull. Then from somewhere, she heard more people talking.

"I'm so relieved! I thought we might have lost one of guides. WICKED!" Takao exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan, you're okay."

"Awesome, she's finally up," Rei said calmly.

Kai stayed quiet and preferably leaned against the wall, next to the door. Meticulously, he distanced himself away from the raven-haired ninja and his teammates…

"Sasuke-teme, 'the hell was that for!"

"Dumbass."

'_Sasuke…' _Sakura drifted out again. More voices. Movement. Slowly, she opened her eyelids, revealing light. She blinked and first saw Sasuke was hovering over her with Naruto behind him. Tiredly she smiled, hoping she was dreaming. Her skull ached. As her vision began to clear, she found herself staring at Sasuke's deep obsidian eyes, appearing completely possessed. He was smiling at her…_'Am I hallucinating?' _

"You're okay," he said in a tone of relief. His eyes drooped down for the lack of sleep and she could feel his chakra deteriorate as he slouched his back and leaned to her. '_He looks so tired…maybe I could…'_

She strained herself to sit up but Sasuke stopped her, "Don't."

"My head hurts a little but I'm fine, Sasuke-kun," she smiled at him for worrying about her.

"No. You're staying in that bed. Naruto and I will start training these tourists," said Sasuke, pointing at the brunette. "Besides, you've lost quite the amount of blood."

"Yeah, Sakura," Naruto smiled. He gleefully pointed at the brunette, "That girl over there donated her blood since you've lost so much. Believe it!"

"I have a name you know!" Hiromi fumed at Naruto.

"I'm sure you do," Naruto spun at Hiromi. He sneered evilly, narrowing his navy blue eyes and his a fox grin inched in his lips.

'_Stupid pig,' _he gritted his teeth. Randomly from the basket, he picked up a fruit with one hand and…

Splat.

Naruto tumbled backwards like a huge log as the heavy fruit came in contact with his face. His corn-coloured hair and face were suddenly covered in sticky red fruity goop and bits of green, thick skin. His cheeks and jaw were plastered with white and black seeds. Coughing, he spat one watermelon seed out. His eye twitched and his jaw sagged—he surely didn't see that coming. Everyone except for Sasuke turned their heads at the brooding figure near the doorway, who was maintaining an innocent look.

"It…slipped," Kai muttered soullessly, glancing away from the angry and confused looks.

Rei sighed and approached Naruto with a smile, "He's usually not like this."

Angry, Hiromi came to him and snatched the basket away from Kai, "I'll have this now!" She sneered at him and stalked away.

Max slapped his forehead in frustration and Takao shrugged: Kai was his being his usual emo, casual self. He was relieved that Kai hadn't thrown that watermelon at him.

Rei sighed and tried to let this all sink in Hiromi—who took a spot close to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Um…how long have I been out?" Sakura broke the silence.

"…oh, three days…" Max replied rolling his eyes, pondering.

Her jade-colored eyes widened in shock, and she emitted a howl, **"WWWHHHHAAATTTT!"**

"EEEEHHHH! We're doomed…doomed I tells ya!" Naruto's head sank in grief.

"What do you mean, -Naruto-is it?" Rei asked, growing quite curious of the cherry blossom.

"Well…Sakura-chan can be a little emotional sometimes." Naruto sighed, "When she acts like that she tends to go nuts and take out her anger…" he gulped nervously, yanking onto his collar. A hand was placed on his moist forehead under his bangs, "She tends to take her anger out-"

"On you, Naruto. I suggest you start on running," Sasuke spoke in a low voice cutting Naruto off.

Naruto's vein throbbed in his forehead and fist—both attempting to burst any minute, "YOU DO TOO! Remember the last time when her fangirling took over!"

Sasuke had never admitted to it but he did like it when Sakura was all vexed on him. But when she started chasing him down like a crazy lunatic with the wild look in her eyes down the streets of Konoha…

And all that glomping…he shuddered. After the wild incident, Sasuke was keen on keeping a bit more distance from Sakura.

"Nah, I'll stay." Although time was extremely fast and short…he was willing to take the jeopardy of being glomped to death _and _see Naruto beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Then I'm staying too!" Naruto whined.

'_SHIT! I've been out for that long! I can't believe I had Sasuke-kun worried so much!' _Sakura knew she was giving herself a huge head cramp if she kept thinking of Sasuke. All those feelings of happiness and sadness then grief were all mixed up. Emotion Overload.

"Max was pulling your leg, you've been out since yesterday," Hiromi smiled, handing Sakura a tomato.

'_Sasuke-kun's favourite food,' _Sakura frowned.

"Thank you," Sakura said politely, taking the tomato gratefully into her hands. It was plump, red and shiny… '_Sasuke has always hated sweet things…yet he's trying to like at least one thing: tomatoes. I wonder if he's come to like me more too.' _

Out of the blue, they all heard the slam of the hospital room door close. Kai had officially left, probably because of all the stupid drama. Quietly, Sasuke slipped out of the room and after him.

Outside, Kai walked slowly down the empty hall, no doctor, patient or nurse in sight, just the air blowing between him and… Abruptly he froze on a step and looked over his shoulder. Kai knew he'd come. It was none other than the second Uchiha prodigy glaring at him.

"Did Orochimaru send you here to spy on me?" Sasuke asked, taking a kunai out from his holster. "Had he sent me one of his weak henchmen this time?" Eerily, Kai spun and mustered a dark stare.

"No," was Kai's awful, detached reply. "It was all luck. Orochimaru is nothing but weak… And you're not exactly what anyone would call: chivalrous. You fled from the Grass Country back to Konoha, didn't you?" His grey eyebrows knitted together and bitterly frowned. "You're pathetic."

Calloused fingers grasped harder around the kunai Sasuke held, "Like when Orochimaru considered you as his other container? Abandoned your own team?"

"I came back for good. And didn't you do the same?" Kai's statement dripped with pure sarcasm. His glare broadened ten-fold, fully knowing the Uchiha inside and out. "You had to hurt that girl and Naruto in order to gain power from Orochimaru. You can't get anymore selfish than that, can you?" Uchiha Sasuke still hadn't gotten his revenge with his older, so why was he here?

Kai could see Sasuke recoil from his hostility and smirked, '_I struck a nerve.'_

"I did it to avenge my clan and it was my departure was meant to be secret," Sasuke muttered.

"Leaving secretly—escaping like a coward…what's the difference?"

Coal eyes drilled into wine ones. "Likewise. You wanted Dranzer to beat Takao but you always came up short and lost every time because of your grandfather," Sasuke smirked. _'If I can't kill Naruto to get stronger or the promise of getting Orochimaru's full apprenticeship for power, then I'll have to eliminate other options. Kill Hiwatari. That's it.' _

Kai growled and took his weapon out. "I did it for family honour and I guarantee you, that damned old prune is in hell now. I'm a beyblader, not a missing ninja." _'You're dead.' _

"Both of you, take it outside!" a blonde haired woman with massively large breasts intervened. Tsunade, the fifth hokage- the highest rank of ninja anyone could ever be- couldn't possibly know about Kai. The phoenix wielder stared at her icily as he placed his weapon back into his boot. Sasuke did the same.

"I'm sure Sakura wouldn't be so happy to see you purposelessly exchange blows with Mr. Hiwatari. He is one of our village's special guests."

'_I'm guessing she knows nothing about this jackass.' _Sasuke scoffed, '_Oh well, the better chances of me slaughtering him unattended.' _

'_I'm ready for this emo any day,' _Kai gritted his teeth.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Naruto and Sasuke brought the whole team out in the woods where the Team 7 had done their first test when they were still genin. The tourists could only gape at their surroundings as they stepped foot into a ninja's way of life.

The trees were as high as skyscrapers back in Tokyo! Were they to climb these?

Today, the technique they were learning was how to control their chakra. Clueless, Hiromi tagged on behind Kai wearing black spandex shorts and Sakura's top except it was mandarin orange, "Hey Sasuke-sensei, why do I have to wear this again?" She eerily pulled onto the waist of her orange dress while glancing at her painted toe nails her blue sandals revealed.

"You can't be jumping around in a skirt. Proper apparel means uttermost focus for a shinobi," Sasuke replied, "especially for beginners like you."

"But does it have to be identical to Sakura's?" _'My chest is too tight, the waist is huge with room to spare and not to mention that orange in this particular shade doesn't exactly suit me! I look so pale; I look like a freakin pansy!' _

"We _could_ use a female ferocity," Sasuke added, smiling a bit to himself. The blonde teen next to him placed his folded arms behind his head. Naruto scoffed, closing his eyes in thought, '_Yeah right, he just wants to see Sakura-chan here again!'_

Takao heated, "But I didn't need Naruto's clothes!"

"Shut up," Kai scolded him, "…fat boy…" Max and Rei snickered. Rei remained in his clothes while Max changed into a yellow tee-shirt and blue shorts and the ninja boots the rest of the group wore.

Naruto's blood boiled and steam blew out of his ears. His vein popped and his head burned in turmoil, Takao was not fat. Takao and Naruto exploded, **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" **

"Easy now," Rei intruded in front of the two boys.

"Those are **my** clothes!"

"**I AM NOT FAT!" **

"**AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A SASUKE-CLONE!" **

They had arrived at a huge patch of circular grassland, fit for their first training obstacle.

"BOTH OF YOU LOSERS, SHUT UP," Sasuke raised his monotonous voice. "We're here. Today we're teaching you a simple technique involving your chakra. Climbing a tree without using your arms or hands." He walked towards a tree about twenty feet high and placed his hand against it, "Why don't you try it Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and happily ran to the tree. He placed his hands together and formed a hand seal. Suddenly under his two feet appeared ripples of blue aura, Hiromi nearly jumped off her shorts…although she had seen bitbeasts that only "special" people could.

"Now watch this!" Naruto chirped, smirking. Slowly, he climbed upwards on the side of the tree! Her jaw dropped in amazement and heard Takao and Max cry out in awe, "TOO COOL!"

'_How did he—oh my god…no, that's almost humanly **impossible!** Defying gravity just like that? There must be a trick or an invisible string attached to him...but that doesn't explain the blue ripples that appeared beneath his feet! It has to be a trick!' _Devastated, she glanced at Rei and Kai. The neko-jin looked on to the situation with concern and in curiosity, almost like a worried glance at Naruto. All of a sudden, Rei exchanged a troubled stare with Kai who just sent him a calm look back. They knew something that neither of the other team mates did. _'What could they be saying to each other…?' _

"It's no trick," Sasuke cut into her thoughts. "This is your chakra at work-"

"—uh excuse me," Hiromi raised her hand, interrupting Sasuke, "What is 'chakra'?"

"Sakura, Miss Know-it-all…Pretty Obnoxious- would be here to explain that but—"

WOK POW. Flinching, Max closed his eyes, "Oohh…that must have smart…"

"—she's not here at the moment…" Naruto groaned, falling to the ground.

"It's your physical stamina inside your body," Sasuke replied, his fist convulsing from punching Naruto. What was the reason again for being friends with this idiot? Why was Sakura not here again? "Now, you guys try. Words of advice: try to land on your feet."

Each of them chose a tree to climb. Hiromi chose the one in between Ray and Kai while Takao was busy challenging Kai for whoever climbed his tree first claimed as the World Champion. Scoffing, Kai ignored him. Max was determined to get to the top, with the help of his sugar, of course, while Ray tilted his head side to side and smiled.

Envious, she couldn't help but feel. They had potential…while she had none. The soft wind caressed her cheeks as she huffed and stretched to get ready. '_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…' _

Quickly, she glanced at their two teachers. Sasuke was eyeing one of them intently. His arms were crossed as usual and his lips curled into a bitter frown. The other trainer patted his bump on his blonde head and swore under his breath.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Takao cried happily, "and Kai, **you're** going _down_!" He waved his arms and kept babbling on about being the World Champion for the fourth time.

"Hmph," Kai grunted, taking his kunai out and whispered huskily, "Let's see you try."

"GO!" Naruto yelled at them.

All of them stood very still and closed their eyes. She couldn't feel a thing inside her body, the physical stamina everyone was supposed to have. That warm feeling she got from Naruto's chakra…those blue waves beneath his feet. What was she supposed to be thinking of?

"Hey Orange-girl!" the blonde called on Hiromi. _'That idiotic…'_ Opening one eye she screeched at him, "My name is Hiromi—"

"Having problems?" Naruto was standing straight at the top of the tree, his feet against the trunk and his midnight blue eyes peering down to her. Surprised, she glanced at her team mates. The hyperactive Max was heading down to the ground after losing his balance. Rei tried to keep himself up with his red gloved fingers dug deep into the bark like a cat. Takao was almost at the top of his but Kai was already there, stoic and calm…standing the way Naruto was now. She could see his crimson eyes bearing down on Naruto.

'_So it wasn't a cheapskate trick after all…'_ Hiromi declared with a sad smile. She was definitely hopeless. She couldn't even feel her own energy. It seemed like she didn't have any.

The next thing she saw was Naruto doing some weird hand signs and instantly, he turned into a large boulder about to fall on her.

'_Substitution Jutsu!' _Sasuke realized as he muffled a gasp.

Hiromi's legs froze as the bolder came plunging down at her. Any minute now and she would be smooshed by a large rock…it wasn't exactly how she had planned to die. But there it was.

"Hiromi!" a voice yelled and Hiromi felt herself being carried off. The voice that called on her was Takao but it wasn't him who had lifted her off to safety. It was that boy with the dark eyes. Sasuke. He safely placed her down on the ground as the rock fell with a booming thud and created an enormous crater, at least ten feet deep. Any second longer and she could've had died during her vacation.

"Damn that Naruto," he swore. "Are you alright?" From a distance, she swore she saw a very irritated boy, burning in his own fire. Blushing at Sasuke, she said a word of thanks. Sasuke just hn-ed and turned his back, catching on his true business.

'_That was close…now… Where is that bastard?' _Kai's eye twitched as he leapt down from the tree and stood with an aloof look in his eyes. Slowly he approached a random rock near Rei. It had the same exact size as the other one. Suddenly, he gave it a sharp kick. The round sprung off towards the tree, where Takao perched, and, like a soccer ball. It smacked against the net's post (in this case: the tree.)

Takao shrieked and leapt off the tree he was in and took refuge in Rei's. The tree broke in half and timbered to the ground. "You asshole, what the hell are you trying to pull?" the bluenette snarled, short of breath. The others groaned and concluded that the Russian had truly lost his mind. "Well, come outta there you glutton!"

'_Boulders don't jump off the ground that easily,'_ she thought. _'What Naruto did back there was a substitution of some kind and then disguised himself. Could he be that rock?' _

Suddenly a puff of smoke came and revealed Naruto, in pain, on the spot where they had seen the rock before. "You kick hard…" he massaged his butt.

"Damn right," Kai said, growing furious by the second and approached Naruto.

"Are you a sound ninja?" he groaned, getting up from his place. "I mean your attacks back at the village. Only sound and notorious like Sasuke ninjas use those sorts of attacks—mpf," he was cut off by a blue boot aimed straight to his face.

"Say anymore Kyuubi boy and you're _dead_," the bluenette leered viciously at the blonde. "Ninja or not, don't ever mention anything to anyone." A gust of wind came and tried to attack Kai but he turned and kicked Sasuke who just dodged the blow.

"Training is over, Hiwatari. Let the dobe go."

* * *

"Okay, since we're all tired, let's sleep…" uttering those words, Takao within seconds dropped his head on Hiromi's lap.

Exhausted, Hiromi was too weak to reply and leaned her head against the tree…glancing up at Kai who stood over them far above. He seemed so collected considering the fact he wasn't one bit dead beat after using so much chakra to climb a tree. Emphasize on the word climb, you weren't allowed to use your arms!

Max had fallen asleep like an infant and Rei was sprawled on the floor with a content smile, falling into his deep cat nap.

She couldn't help but think.

_This summer vacation was beginning to turn into boot camp. Nye…,_ _that would be silly,_ her scarlet eyes widened. She had planned to make this summer unforgettable.

"Three, two, one…LET IT RIP!" and his beyblade was launched hard onto the earth. It spun rapidly near his feet, threatening to get out of control. Suddenly, Dranzer was wild as she spun directly towards Hiromi.

"MOVE!" he yelled at her and the team.

She shrieked and pushed Takao and herself out of the way, thus ending on top of a very surprised Takao. Rei rolled on his back a few times and Max hadn't bothered to move. Soon the beyblade had torn through the tree and its roots. Then it had burrowed through ten trees and about on its eleventh when Kai commanded it to shift its way to the right.

"DRANZER! COME ON! WORK WITH ME HERE!" he snapped. _What was wrong with Dranzer? She had never acted this way before._ Snarling, Kai summoned Dranzer and it came back to his gloved hand in an instant. Hiromi removed herself off of Takao, blushing.

"She must be restless," Takao sat up to walk towards Kai.

"Too bad Kenny isn't here to check it," Rei spoke, massaging his temples. Kenny had insisted not to come, which was obviously unusual because he had always wanted to explore the world outside his town.

"I thought you had full control of Hard Metal Core after the Justice Five Match?" Max yawned as he joined the rest of the boys. Hiromi fell silent, too tired to even think.

"Hey Hil, what do you think?" Takao and the others turned and found her fast asleep. Max smiled. Takao grinned, "What do ya know? She beat us to the sack."

"She's tired, moron," the Russian spat at the Japanese. "She had lost so much chakra…" Then his attention whammed back to Dranzer: Dranzer was never like this, was she mad at him? And what was it about the surroundings that made Kai worry? This village and the weary aura it gave off. Kai hadn't been the type of genin to stay in ninja villages; instead, he resided on the outside. The outside where he lived…was far away from the depths of cold hell of Russia as he trained as beyblader and a genin. Sighing, he went over to Hiromi and started to carry her on his back. Perhaps, they were soon to find out.

"How can we lose so much chalker but not you?" Takao asked as Kai sprawled Hiromi's arms around his neck.

"One: It's CHAKRA. Two: Admit it, I'm better than you," he muttered. Unfortunately, he would soon be proven wrong. Takao just might have the same amount of stamina as him and perhaps even more. With Dragoon's power coursing through his veins, he was by far the invincible one in the team. Ray and Max had potential too. Kai was only a pawn, a Suzaku pawn for Orochimaru. Just like Sasuke was.

As for Hiromi…she was the weakest link, which made him worry.

* * *

The pink-haired flower sat up straight, her quilt covered in colourful beads of different sizes.

"You're so much nicer to me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped as Sasuke slipped a big blue bead through the long clear string.

"Yeah," he replied bluntly. He then glanced out of the window, which viewed a tree directly in front of them. Hidden in the shadows were two red eyes staring back…pulling the strings.

* * *

End of chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
